Anachronism, Part 2
by Lilia Gibson
Summary: A young woman from the past contacts Beverly for help. She's a member of the most powerful race of telepaths known to the Federation. Will the crew of the Enterprise be able to help her? This is Chapter 7 and 8. Chapters 1-6 are posted under Anachronism and rated T.
1. Chapter 7 - These Dreams

**Chapter 7 – These Dreams**

The next morning, Jean-Luc was up with the rising sun again. He went down to the kitchen to make some coffee and was surprised to see Virginia standing the in kitchen. She was in uniform, her hip leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in one hand and a partially eaten bagel in the other. She was the picture of professionalism and confidence. She looked at him when he walked in and raised her cup in a greeting as she continued to chew.

"Good morning." He responded. He walked to the counter behind her and took a cup out of the cupboard. As he moved around her to pour coffee into his cup, he replayed pieces from the day before with Beverly. He'd been doing it all night; he couldn't help himself.

Virginia smiled to herself. She finished the last bite of her bagel and wiped her mouth and hands on a paper towel. "I should be home around 4:30 to pick you both up. Booger's still outside." She said as she put her garbage in the trashcan and walked toward the living room.

"Booger?" He asked.

She stopped and turned. "Oh, yeah. Atticus. Booger is his nickname. When he was a puppy, he would wake up every morning with big, green pieces of goo in his eyes. The name stuck. See you two tonight!" She smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Jean-Luc spent the morning wondering how the day would go after yesterday. He had his answer when Beverly took the chair opposite the sofa after she got ready for the day. They spent most of the day reading in the living room.

Jean-Luc had been dozing for some time but was awakened by Atticus barking at Virginia's arrival. Virginia walked into the living room to see Satan curled up on Beverly's lap and Jean-Luc sitting on the edge of the sofa rubbing his face.

Virginia smiled. "Hello. Have a good day?" She asked as she put her bag on the shelf and hung her coat by the front door.

Beverly looked at Jean-Luc then back at Virginia. "Yes. It was quiet."

Virginia smiled. Atticus rubbed against her legs like a cat. She bent over and petted his head. "Hi baby." She whispered to the dog. "Okay. I'm going to get changed and then we'll leave."

* * *

When they entered the mall, Jean-Luc stopped. "We're eating at a shopping center?"

Virginia and Beverly stopped ahead of him. Virginia wheeled around and walked over to stand next to Jean-Luc. She took his arm and prompted him to walk. "No, _Uncle_. We're shopping at a shopping center." Beverly chuckled as she walked behind them.

'Cute.' He thought.

'I know.' She squeezed his arm. Virginia stopped in front of a bench and turned to face him. "You can stay here or you can go in with us." She looked in his eyes.

"Go in?" He asked. He followed Virginia's eyes as she looked to her left. His eyes widened as he saw a rainbow of colors of bras, panties, and other lingerie in the store window. He cleared his throat and quietly said, "No. I'll stay here."

Virginia smirked. His expression was priceless. She casually walked over to Beverly, who was smirking herself, and took the woman's arm. "Come on, Auntie."

Jean-Luc swallowed and sat down on the bench as the two women went into the store.

Upon entering the store, a young woman approached Virginia and Beverly. "Good evening ladies! Is there something I can help you two find?"

"I'm helping my Aunt update her wardrobe. Thank you though." Virginia said smiling. Virginia steered Beverly toward the bras and panties first. After handing Beverly an armful of both, they moved on to the lingerie.

"I really don't think this is necessary." Beverly said.

"Seriously?" Virginia looked at Beverly a few seconds with no response. "I think you've forgotten how fabulous some sexy lingerie can make you feel. Besides, I'm burning that nightgown of yours. That's not negotiable." As Virginia looked at the lingerie, her eyes scanned over Beverly's body – what of it she could see with Beverly wearing a coat and what she could imagine – she walked to over to one piece and stood a moment. Beverly caught a glimpse of gold burning in Virginia's eyes just before she closed her eyes and cleared her throat. Virginia flipped through the pieces on the rack until she found the right size and hung it over Beverly's free arm.

"That's not a nightgown." Beverly whispered intensely.

"No, it's not!" Virginia said with mock surprise and a wicked grin. Beverly opened her mouth then quickly closed it. Virginia proceeded to add three more items to Beverly's arm before leading her to the register to check out.

They exited the store to find Jean-Luc sitting with his elbows resting on his knees, staring at the floor in front of him. Both women walked over and stopped within a couple feet of him. He slowly looked up to see Beverly carrying a large bag.

"Is there anything you'd like to shop for while we're here?" Virginia asked him.

"Huh?" He replied before Virginia's question registered. "Oh! No." He said then stood up. He held out his hand toward Beverly's bag.

Beverly smiled; her cheeks a little red and handed the bag to him. "Thank you."

"Okay. Let's go eat!" Virginia said. As she turned and began walking away she said, "If you're a good boy, maybe she'll model for you later…"

Jean-Luc and Beverly stood stock-still, side-by-side, for a moment in shock before each cleared their throat and followed Virginia.

* * *

The drive took about twenty-five minutes. The three of them were ushered out of the cold and into the house by a short woman in her fifties with long, straight brown hair.

"Hi. I'm Denise. You must be Beverly and Jean-Luc." She shook each of their hands as she introduced herself. "Hi, honey!" She said to Virginia and gave her a hug. "My husband, John, is upstairs finishing dinner." She smiled at them as the doorbell rang. "Why don't you all go up and make yourselves at home." Virginia led the way followed by Beverly then Jean-Luc while Denise answered the door.

When they entered the dining room, John introduced himself and shook Jean-Luc and Beverly's hands and invited them to sit. As John set the last pot on the table, Denise entered the room followed by a tall, dark-haired young man of a slightly stockier than medium build. He had dark eyes that immediately found Virginia, who smiled.

"This is Tim." Denise said to Jean-Luc and Beverly. "Tim, this is Jean-Luc and Beverly, Virginia's uncle and aunt from France."

"Its nice to meet you. I've heard a little about you – all good, of course!" Tim's voice was a smooth baritone, much like Jean-Luc's. He smiled at them both again before moving to sit next to Virginia. "How've you been?" He asked her quietly and smiled.

She smiled back. "Good. You?" Virginia asked. He nodded and smiled in response as Denise and John encouraged Jean-Luc and Beverly to help themselves to the food. Virginia leaned over and whispered into Tim's ear. He looked at her and smiled then began dishing up his plate.

"How long will you be in town?" Denise asked.

Jean-Luc glanced at Beverly then at Denise. "Oh, just a couple weeks. Virginia told us she is separating from the military and expressed interest in coming to France. We've tried to plan to visit her for so long but couldn't find the right time to get away and thought what better time than to see our niece and help her transition." Jean-Luc answered fluidly with a light smile.

"I didn't know you were separating." Tim said, a little taken aback, looking at Virginia. She smiled apologetically and touched his hand resting on the table.

"Sorry. We've never been the best at staying in touch." Virginia said. She looked at Beverly and Jean-Luc and said, "Tim works in the oil fields up north for 3 or more weeks at a stretch." There was short silence around the table.

"Jean-Luc, what do you do?" John asked.

"I work at our family's vineyard." Jean-Luc responded.

"Have you always been a vintner?"

"For the most part, yes. I grew up in Michigan, as did Virginia. In my twenties, I decided I wanted to go to France and work the family vineyard."

"That must be wonderful. Always around alcohol!" John said jokingly. Everyone chuckled. "Beverly, how about you? What do you do?"

"I help manage the financial portion of the business." Beverly said. "I was born in Scotland but went to school in Paris. That's where we met." She said glancing at Jean-Luc and smiling.

Jean-Luc asked Tim about working in the oil fields and became engrossed in hearing about it through the rest of the meal and after. They continued talking while everyone else cleared the table and helped clean the kitchen.

John went out the back door just off the dining room and lit a small fire pit sitting on the deck. Beverly inquired about going out and Denise retrieved the women's coats for them. The three women stood around the fire and talked about the additions to the house with John and their plans for backyard. After several minutes, Virginia and Denise went inside as Tim went out to talk to John. The two men went down the deck stairs into a workshop in the backyard. Beverly stood against the deck railing staring at the amazing view of the mountains lit by the brightest and biggest Earth moon she'd ever seen. He walked out on the deck and closed the door behind him then watched Beverly a moment. She must not have heard him come out. The slacks and sweater she wore tonight suited her. She didn't realize the cold was seeping in until she felt hands on her arms. The moonlight shed a transparent white haze around her. She shivered and closed her eyes as she exhaled and smiled.

"Chilly?" He said quietly behind her. She turned her head to the side, toward him.

"You startled me." She said softly. "I guess I am a little cold but the view is breathtaking." She said looking to the mountains again. He followed her gaze and instinctively rubbed her arms gently. John and Tim could be heard talking as they exited the workshop and ascended the stairs to the deck then walked in the house. A short time passed and Beverly shivered again and pulled her coat around her tighter as she crossed her arms. Jean-Luc used one hand to brush her hair off her shoulder then stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around and over hers.

"Better?" He whispered, his cheek touching hers. He slowly felt her body relax back against his. She could feel his breath on her neck and she closed her eyes.

"Mmm-hmmm." She nodded. He tipped his head down a bit where he could smell her perfume more fully and resisted the urge to kiss her neck. This felt good, to both of them; just like it did yesterday. After what seemed like a long time, he heard her sniffle and her arms tighten against her.

"Come on." He moved away from her enough to steer her around to the fire pit but kept the mountains in view. He stood behind her again and rubbed her arms. The last time they saw a real fire together they were on a foreign planet, being pursued on foot, linked. She blinked the memories away and looked to the mountains again.

'And now we're friends.' Her words that night echoed in his mind as he watched the flames. Virginia peeked her head out the door.

"Are you two ready to go?" She asked. They both turned around and then walked inside with her. Tim walked up the stairs in the house with his coat. He helped Virginia into hers then put on his. The three couples exchanged 'thank you's' for coming and for being invited as Virginia, Jean-Luc, Beverly and Tim walked outside.

"It's not locked." She said quietly to Beverly and Jean-Luc before walking over to Tim standing at his truck. They took the hint and got in the vehicle.

"Are you still coming over?" Virginia asked Tim. He nodded in response as she stood in front of him. He leaned down and placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately. She put her hands over his and stepped against him. They broke away a few minutes later and got into their separate vehicles.

* * *

Once all four were in Virginia's house, Virginia and Atticus immediately went to the kitchen to let him outside. When Virginia entered the dining room, her guests had shed their coats and Jean-Luc was asking Tim about his family, where he grew up, and what led to his career decision. Beverly excused herself and went upstairs with her bag followed by Virginia. After a moment, Beverly heard a knock at her door.

"Yes?" Beverly said. Virginia peeked her head in before she entered the room holding Atticus' bed and a box fan.

"Do you mind if he sleeps in here tonight?" Virginia asked.

"No, not at all." Beverly said. Virginia heard the question in her voice.

"There's nothing wrong. It's just that Tim and I are…." Virginia searched for the right word. "Explosive. The fan should help drown out our noise." A wicked grin spread across her face. She put the fan in the corner of the room and plugged it in then sat the dog's bed down near Beverly's dresser. She straightened and sighed as she looked at Beverly. Beverly could see Virginia's mind working on something as a dull gold slowly appeared in her eyes as she walked closer to Beverly.

They were both so absorbed that they didn't hear the two men walk upstairs. Jean-Luc stopped in his tracks when he turned the corner to the threshold of the bedroom. As his mind took in the scene before him and his body began to respond, he heard Tim ask after Virginia across the hall. Jean-Luc cleared his throat and walked over to his dresser. Virginia stepped back, her eyes now a bright gold, and left the room. Beverly remained rooted where she stood.

When Virginia returned with Atticus a moment later, Beverly was in the bathroom and Jean-Luc was sitting on the bed. Virginia bent over and kiss the top of Atticus' head and told him to be a good boy before telling Jean-Luc good night and shutting the door behind her. Atticus stood at the door a moment then Jean-Luc walked over to him and petted him for a moment. Atticus seemed at a loss for what to do so Jean-Luc pointed out his bed to him. Atticus lowered his head a bit then walked over, circled a few times and laid down. He looked up at Jean-Luc. He smiled at the dog and knelt down to pet him again. Beverly walked in and smiled at seeing Jean-Luc petting Atticus. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she walked to her dresser. She didn't appear to have changed her clothes. After a moment, he stood up and gathered his things and went to the bathroom.

* * *

Jean-Luc quietly opened the door, entered the room and shut the door behind him then froze when he saw Beverly sitting on the floor. She changed into a silk nightgown and robe while he was in the bathroom. Atticus was laying on his back while Beverly scratched the dog's stomach. Beverly's outstretched, uncovered legs were what caught Jean-Luc's attention long enough to make his throat dry. She was so engrossed in giving the dog attention she hadn't noticed that her robe fell off her legs and her nightgown slipped back toward her hips. Fortunately, she also didn't notice Jean-Luc wince before snapping himself out of his covetous musing. He turned the fan on before moving to his dresser. As he put his things away as she stood up and began brushing the dog's hair off her. Jean-Luc moved to the bed and looked in her direction just as she bent at the hips to brush hair off her legs, which gave Jean-Luc a view beneath her nightgown. He squeezed his eyes shut, his face suddenly felt hot, and used one hand to brace himself as he leaned over the bed and the other to cover his face.

"Jean-Luc? Are you okay?" Beverly asked, concern in her voice, before he could recover. He held up the hand that was covering his face, palm facing her, as he exhaled audibly. She stopped, unsure whether his hand up meant leave him alone, he just needs a moment, or he's fine. After a long moment, he put his other hand on the bed and without looking at her or fully standing up, he turned toward the wall and sat on the bed with his head down.

'I am not going to survive this.' He thought.

She moved toward the bed and slipped off her robe. She laid it over the foot of the bed and crawled beneath the covers. She was laying on her back and turned her head to look at him as he stood up, still facing the wall, and he removed his robe. She raked her eyes down the length of his backside and sighed internally as he laid his robe over the foot of the bed and slipped beneath the covers. She wanted to touch him.

'This is getting old.' He thought as he faced the wall as he did in bed whenever she was in the room with him.

She reached up and turned off the lamp by the bed. She stared at the ceiling then looked over at him after her eyes adjusted to the darkness. He felt her look at him.

After a time, they both dozed off thanks to the droning of the fan. He awoke in a haze when he felt her roll on her side toward him. His eyes shot open wide and his breath caught in his throat when he felt a pair of hands on his back.

"Jean-Luc." She whispered as she slid closer to him and her hands slid to his shoulders. She reached her outer arm around his chest and pressed her body to his then placed a lingering kiss between his shoulder blades. "Jean-Luc." She whispered again as she placed kisses up his back to his neck. She leaned up on her elbow and rolled him on his back and covered his mouth with hers. Her directness shocked both of them but Jean-Luc was unable to move. He slowly responded to her kiss. Her free hand slid over his chest and abdomen then up to cup the side of his face as her mouth pleaded for full access to his. Small moans emanated from her throat, which fueled his already burning desire. He placed his hand tentatively on her arm then slid his hand around her back. She used this to pull him on his side to face her. His hand slid down her back and pulled her against him as his other hand slid beneath her body and around to her buttocks. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his arousal against her. Her breathing became more erratic as she kissed him harder and ground her hips against his. She reached down to the hem of her nightgown and pulled it up to her hip then reached behind her and took a hold of his hand as she slid her leg up and hooked it behind him. She slid his hand over her hip and down to the warmth between her legs. His eyes shot open and he broke their kiss breathless as she reached her hand up to his neck and whispered, "Touch me…please…" She trailed off, urgency in her voice as she kissed down his to his shoulder. She felt his fingers begin to move against her and she moaned against his shoulder. He slid her panties away from his target.

"God, you're wet." He whispered hoarsely as he kissed her neck and delicately moved his fingers between her folds. She exhaled and moaned loudly as she shuddered forcing her body up toward the wall. He held her upper body against him as he moved his fingers in and out and around her sensitive areas. He kissed the exposed skin of her chest and whispered her name. She slid the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder and exposed a breast to him. He accepted it and continued to pleasure her up to the point of orgasm repeatedly. Finally, after what seemed like an exquisite eternity, he pushed her over the edge.

"Yes!" She exclaimed moaning over and over against his neck.

Suddenly, she bolted upright in bed, breathless. The strap of her nightgown was still up on her shoulder and the hem of her nightgown was down around her thighs with her panties in tact. She felt disappointed and confused. Her throat felt dry as she looked over to see Jean-Luc's side of the bed empty. She felt the sheets; they were cold. She turned on the lamp beside the bed to find Atticus gone from his bed as well. She slid back against the headboard and waited for the ache between her legs to subside and her breathing to return to normal. She leaned her head back against the wall and ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe how real that felt.

She put on her robe and went downstairs to find Jean-Luc asleep on the sofa, Atticus on the floor next to where Jean-Luc was laying, and music playing softly. She smiled and walked over to the sofa to watch him for a moment. Atticus stirred briefly enough to register who was new in the room then fell back to sleep. Jean-Luc only had his robe on so she grabbed the blanket draped over the back of the sofa and gently spread it over him. She thought he woke when he inhaled deeply and his eyes opened a crack but as soon as they closed his breathing returned to that of a deep slumber. She longed to caress his face and kiss his lips. She wondered if that would wake him. She decided against it and got a drink of water from the kitchen then returned to an empty bed.

_**A/N:** _Chapters 1-6 are rated T and posted under Anachronism.


	2. Chapter 8 - New Strategy

_**A/N:**_I hate short chapters and this one was driving me nuts! Enjoy and keep the reviews coming – they make me smile and are great fuel for my imagination!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – New Strategy**

He drifted back to consciousness when he thought he heard something. He couldn't figure out what it was so he listened, his eyes closed, but heard nothing. It seemed like minutes passed when he heard it again. A whisper. He couldn't understand it. He opened his eyes to the darkness in the room and turned his head to face the ceiling. He could hear her breathing; it was erotic. He choked back a breath when heard a low moan escape her lips.

"Touch me…"

He stopped breathing. Her plea was barely audible but he heard it. He had to get out that bed and away from her. When he was able to breathe again, he slowly slid toward the edge of the bed. He rolled off, leaving the covers in his place. He crouched on the floor next to the bed for a minute, waiting for the blood to flow to the rest of his body. She moaned again and that was all the prompting he needed to stand up, grab his robe, and leave the room. His hand no sooner left the doorknob than his ears were assaulted with moans and whispers from across the hall. He quickly followed Atticus down the stairs then walked into the kitchen. The moment he stood still against the counter, he felt his skin crawl and thought he felt his heart pound in his chest. He shook his head and took a glass from the cupboard. He drank the first glassful then filled it a second time and leaned back against the counter. As the cool water flowed through his body he realized the fervor was still there; his skin still tingled with need. He wanted to make it go away… "No." He said to himself; he refused to give in even to the illusion of her giving him what he wanted. He set the glass on the counter and walked into the living room. Atticus was on the cusp of sleep, lying between the sofa and table. Jean-Luc sat on the sofa and leaned over to pet the dog. The dog rolled on his side, his back toward the sofa, and sighed loudly. Jean-Luc smiled and lay on his side then turned on the television. He turned to a music channel then adjusted the pillow under his head and tried to relax.

* * *

The next morning, Jean-Luc woke to the sound of the front door closing. He opened his eyes to the back of the sofa and furrowed his brow then shut them and sighed when he remembered why he was there. He pushed the memories away long enough for sleep to take him but soon her moans and whispers began to echo in his mind.

"Touch me…" He heard her whisper as if she was lying behind him in bed again and his eyes shot open. Still on the sofa, he realized, and rolled over and scanned the room. Atticus was nowhere in sight and Virginia sat laxly on the chair, her chin rested on her thumb as her index finger slid back and forth absently along her lips as she watched him. He could see the wheels in her mind turn. The expression on her face was one he couldn't quite place at first. After a moment, he realized it was disappointment. As his mind tried to process the meaning behind Virginia's expression, his gaze fell. Her legs were crossed and her robe had fallen open, which exposed her legs. He closed his eyes hard as he turned his head to look at the ceiling. She smiled then casually turned her head to her right.

The spirit leaned against the bookshelf; there was a wistful expression on his face as he watched Jean-Luc. All the spirit did was sigh but Virginia heard, 'I heard stories about him before I knew him. He was reckless and sometimes, all he needed was a look to get a woman. He was much more like he is now when I knew him but I found it was true: that look was all he needed.' He smirked at Virginia but it quickly fell as he looked at the floor before his non-corporeal feet. The rest wasn't relayed to her in his sigh but she heard it nonetheless, the question hung with him even in death and the larger part of him was afraid to know the answer. In her short time with Beverly and Jean-Luc, he knew Virginia knew the answer.

She lowered her gaze under the weight of this knowledge. Beverly loved her husband without question. She also knew the attraction between Jean-Luc and Beverly was immediate, intense beyond words, and enduring. If Jean-Luc had given Beverly that look, the outcome would have torn them all apart. It was heartbreaking and oppressive.

"How long have you been there?" He said gruffly, still looking at the ceiling.

Startled, her eyes shot to him. After a few seconds, she blinked heavily and released a long sigh. "Long enough." She replied. 'To feel exactly as you think I do…' She thought to herself and sighed again as she stood. She checked the knot that held her robe closed and looked at him a moment. "Looks like neither of us slept much..." She said then nodded to the spirit and turned to walk out of the room. "Though I lost sleep for a very good reason." She said before she walked into the kitchen.

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the sofa and set his feet on the floor. He heard Atticus pad into the kitchen as Virginia shut the back door. He rubbed his face before he rose from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Atticus drank his fill of water and began eating his food. Jean-Luc leaned back against the counter and watched as Virginia poured coffee into two cups. "I take it your company is gone?" He asked as he took the cup she offered him.

She responded with a low, throaty, "Mmm-hmmm." She said as she poured creamer into her cup and took a sip. The gold band simmered in her eyes. "So…" She took another sip and looked in his eyes. "How did you sleep last night?" She watched him over the rim of her cup.

His eyes narrowed. "You already know." He said evenly.

She smiled. "Yes, I do." She put her cup down and clasped her hands in front of her as she took a step toward him. He could see her canines elongate through her sly smile. "You're angry at me and that's understandable. But you're also angry with her. A woman can't be held responsible for what she dreams…"

He flashed her a look full of anger and pain – and lust – before he turned to face the counter. "Aren't you late for work?" He said in a low voice.

She walked up behind him, slid her hands up his back to his shoulders and lightly pressed her body against his as she peered over his shoulder. "No. I have late reporting this morning." She whispered against his neck. He felt goose bumps along his skin and he flattened his palms on the counter and closed his eyes. She slipped her hands around his waist and placed them over his heart. "Your heart is functioning properly but it doesn't feel that way, does it? It feels like your heart is racing, every molecule in your body is humming, and you're tortured." She said as she moved to his side and pushed him back against the counter in front of the sink. Virginia's fangs were extended and her eyes were a full, bright gold. She pressed herself against him and felt his arousal. He gripped the edge of the countertop and shut his eyes. She grazed her lips over his then across his jaw to his neck. "She does this to you…" She said then used the tip of her tongue to trail down his skin and lightly kissed the base of his neck. "I like that I remind you of her." She whispered in his ear. "She's incredible. She's beautiful, graceful, elegant, and incredibly sexy." She purred against his neck. "I've never been attracted to a woman before. I've never wanted to touch another woman and I find her irresistible."

His eyes shot open. "What?" He said breathlessly.

"Last night, I opened my mind to Beverly; she felt everything I felt. That knowledge did something to me." She ground her hips against him as she scraped her canines over his skin. He swallowed hard and found his throat was bone dry. She pulled back enough to look into his eyes. He was completely stunned. She smiled and kissed him roughly. After several minutes, she slowly backed away from him, both of them breathless. "When she asks you, don't lie to her."

"When she asks what?" He said hoarsely.

"You'll know." Virginia said. As she turned and walked toward the door, Jean-Luc turned to face the counter in front of his coffee, as Beverly walked in. "Good morning." Virginia said sweetly to Beverly as they passed each other.

When Virginia left the room, Beverly stood near the kitchen table and surveyed the scene. Virginia's eyes were burning, her lips were red, and her teeth were elongated. Jean-Luc faced the cupboards and leaned against the counter, his posture was rigid, and his head was bowed. Tension filled the air. She walked closer until she stood within feet of him. "Jean-Luc?" She said softly. He tilted his head in her direction. She wanted to reach out to him but stayed where she was. "Is everything all right?"

"Its fine." He said, his voice even and controlled.

She furrowed her brow slightly and walked to the counter to retrieve a mug from the cupboard. She could see his lips were reddened too. He tilted his head toward his coffee mug on the counter. They kissed, she realized. She swallowed hard and felt her heart beat quicken as she poured coffee into her mug and took a sip. She scanned the countertop with her eyes, as if she would find the answer to why she was angry and jealous over this revelation. She knew she had no right to feel that way but she did nonetheless. She inhaled deeply and stared into her mug. "Are you sure you're all right?" She asked.

He was still very much in a state of arousal and she was too close for his comfort. "I'm fine, Beverly."

She had been awake for hours before she went downstairs. She didn't understand why he left. Her curiosity took hold before she considered the possibilities. "Why did you leave?" She asked without looking at him.

He knew what she meant and he immediately understood what Virginia meant a few moments ago. "I think you know." He said evenly keeping his gaze downcast in front of him.

Her mind in its hyper-protective state wouldn't allow her to understand what he was implying. She turned her body to face him. "No, I don't." Unlike the last time he heard her say those words, there was no playfulness in her voice this time, just sincerity. She laid a gentle hand on his arm and he flinched. She opened her mouth in surprise then removed her hand and said, "I woke up and you were gone."

He closed his eyes and sighed. He could hear in her voice that it really hadn't occurred to her. "Your dream." He said as he gazed at her body through the corners of his eyes then back to the counter in front of him.

She was dumbfounded that it hadn't occurred to her then she felt embarrassed. It suddenly felt very warm in the kitchen. "How much did you hear?" She asked, unconsciously wrapping her robe tighter around her, no longer able to look at him. She didn't think she'd been vocal… He didn't appear embarrassed at all when she let him know, not so long ago, that she heard his intimate dreams.

"Noises, breathing and whispers; nothing I could really understand." He lied. "Enough to make me leave." He said quietly.

"Jean-Luc, I…" She didn't know what to say or do. This was the second time she let her curiosity lead her and the second time she couldn't take it back.

He closed his eyes. "I need to go." His voice was almost a whisper. He turned away from her and walked out of the kitchen fully intent on a hot shower and self-gratification.

Beverly stood alone in the kitchen until she heard the shower upstairs turn on then she went to the bedroom to gather her things. She knocked on Virginia's bedroom door.

"Come in." Virginia called.

Beverly walked in to find Virginia pulling her uniform out of her closet. "Can I use your shower?" Beverly asked.

"Of course." Virginia responded and laid her uniform on her bed then led Beverly into the bathroom where she retrieved a towel and washcloth from a cupboard and set them on the counter.

Beverly watched her. She couldn't blame him; Virginia was beautiful and clearly interested in him.

She turned to look at Beverly and was not shy about casting her eyes from Beverly's hair and face down her body. Beverly saw the gold band begin to burn in Virginia's eyes. Virginia reached out and touched the ring on Beverly's hand; both women felt something not quite recognizable. "It suits you. He could have chosen anything." She said gently. Since their arrival, she'd been trying to determine if the strong attraction she felt toward Beverly emanated from Jean-Luc or if the feelings were her own. Jean-Luc typically kept his feelings for Beverly compartmentalized and locked up but this morning his feelings were incredibly intense. She didn't want to close her mind to him and risk missing critical intel. Virginia dropped her hand and blinked hard as she took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, they were steel again.

Beverly was fascinated and a little jealous of Virginia's ability to control herself. It reminded her of Jean-Luc.

"I just need to get dressed and the room is yours. I'll see you two tonight." She said as she left the bathroom.

After Virginia shut the bathroom door behind her, Beverly rested her hands on the counter. She felt like she was being watched; she looked up in the mirror and gasped. "Jack!" There he was, plain as day. She whirled around and her wide eyes searched the empty bathroom. She opened the door to find Virginia gone and the bedroom empty as well. She felt like all the air left her body as she walked back into the bathroom and rested back against the counter. She let out a small laugh. "Are you who Virginia saw the night we arrived?" Her eyes scanned the bathroom again. "Have you been with me all this time?" She turned around to look in the mirror again. "Jack?!" He was nowhere to be seen. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

Jean-Luc turned off the water then pulled his towel from the rack and dried off. He put his hand on the curtain to pull it back but something stopped him. It felt like someone was in the room with him. He wrapped the towel around his waist and peered around the curtain but saw nothing. He pushed the curtain back and stepped from the shower to dry the bottoms of his feet on the floor mat then stepped in front of the mirror. As he wiped the steam from the mirror with his hand, all the air left his body when he saw Jack standing behind him.

'I know.' Jack mouthed.

Jean-Luc spun around to an empty bathroom. "Jack?" Nothing. He turned to face the mirror again and still saw nothing. He turned around one more time then opened the bathroom door and peered into the hall. He gave a quick huff and shut the door then, facing the mirror and leaned against the counter. He shook his head and chalked it up to lack of sleep…and Beverly.

"I know." The words were whispered in Jean-Luc's ear.

He froze. The hairs on the back of his neck and head stood on end. His alarm quickly turned to anger when he turned around, again, to an empty room. What kind of game was she playing? He hastily opened the bathroom door to stand in the hall and listened. He heard the shower in Virginia's bathroom. The guest bedroom was empty. He went downstairs and opened the garage door to find Virginia's vehicle gone but that didn't mean it wasn't her.

'Not a game, Jean-Luc.' Virginia said in his mind. 'I'm at work. I don't have time to play games. If you knew me better, I would be offended that you think I'd do such a thing. He chose to let you see him.'

'He really is here.' He thought, stunned. He didn't remember shutting the garage door, walking up the stairs, or dressing but he found himself sitting on the bed. He shook his head and stood up. He heard Virginia's shower shut off, which prompted him to quickly exit the bedroom, walk downstairs, and put on his coat and shoes. He didn't want to face her; he needed more time. He grabbed the set of spare keys from the top of the wooden shoe stand under the coat rack by the door. The door locked behind him, he walked a brisk pace the five short blocks to the park. He expected to feel some relief when he reached his destination, having put some distance between him and Beverly, but felt none. He spotted a pavilion and took up residence on one of the picnic tables. He leaned back against the edge of the tabletop as he looked around and inhaled deeply; the overcast skies and cool air gave him reasonable assurance of solitude. He closed his eyes a moment as it sank in that he still felt his body "hum" as Virginia put it.

"…You're also angry at her…" Virginia's words echoed in his mind. A small part of him resented her for that damn dream. Logically, he knew she couldn't control her dreams anymore than he could his but he still felt resentment toward her for it. It was true though; he was angry with her. Twice now she appeared completely oblivious of the effects her inquisitiveness had on him. The playful banter she started after dinner when they returned to the Enterprise from Kesprytt left him embittered toward her. What the hell was she thinking even bringing up his dreams? He exhaled sharply and shook his head as he shifted to rest his elbows on his knees and cupped his hands over his forehead. He'll never know what or how much she heard but it was clear from her questions, her tone, and her expression that she knew the dreams were intimate. Why would she bring up something so personal if she didn't want anything more from him? It felt so cruel; she knew damn well how he felt about her. He never would have willingly told her but the implants took that choice from him. Then this morning; had she really never considered that she didn't have a _**silent**_ sex dream? He was fairly certain few beings could pull that off and humans weren't among them. He huffed sharply as he stood up then walked to the other side of the pavilion and leaned against the steel beam.

They still had a week and a half left. He needed to figure out how to get himself through this and keep their friendship in tact. Regardless of his feelings beyond the platonic, he would never begrudge her his friendship but that didn't mean he couldn't indulge in a little obliviousness of his own and use it to his advantage. This would be just another part played.

* * *

Beverly opened the bathroom door dressed for the day but far from ready for it. Atticus was lying on the floor in front of the door. He stared up at her. He was adorable and a great distraction; she felt hunger gnaw at her and remembered she didn't eat breakfast. "Let's go!" She said as she leaned forward to exit the bathroom. Atticus jumped up and ran to the bedroom door. Beverly chuckled and opened the door in time for Atticus' characteristic burst through to the other side. He ran down the stairs and jogged left into the kitchen but when she reached the landing of the stairs, she stopped. She turned her head and saw the bedroom door open, which meant Jean-Luc must be downstairs. She swallowed and tried to walk quietly down the stairs. She peered right around the corner into the living room and saw it was empty, as was the kitchen, except for Atticus, who stood in front of the back door. She let the dancing dog outside then walked back to the living room and looked around. Her gaze stopped when she saw his coat and shoes and the keys were gone.

She had something light for breakfast then retired to the living room with Atticus, who lay at her feet between the sofa and table. She picked up the book she'd been reading and opened it to where she left off. After several minutes, she noticed Atticus staring at the wall between the bookshelf and TV stand; it was a plain, white wall. 'Why is he staring at the wall?' She wondered silently.

She didn't direct the thought at Virginia but she responded. 'Who?'

'Atticus. He's staring at the wall as if something is there.' Beverly said.

'There probably is. Atticus has a sixth sense when it comes to weather and spirits.'

Beverly furrowed her brow in thought then raised them as her eyes widened slightly with realization. 'Jack.'

'So, you saw him.' It wasn't a question.

'Why didn't you tell me he was here?' Beverly asked.

'It wasn't my place. He requested, after I rummaged through your mind and Jean-Luc's to find out who he was, that I keep it to myself.' Virginia responded.

'Why?'

'That's not for me to divulge…' She said to Beverly then to herself, '…For now.'

Beverly sat on the sofa perplexed. She didn't know how or what to feel; should she try to talk him; what would she say? She looked down at Atticus as if the sentient soul had those answers.

Jack, on the other hand, stood in the same spot he had as he watched Jean-Luc. He'd been with her a long time. When he wasn't with Beverly, he was with Wesley, watching over them. His death changed her in more ways than one. Though she wasn't an open book to strangers before his death, she closed herself off to almost everyone but Wesley when Jack died. She wanted Wesley to see her as his protector, strong and unflappable. Now, Wesley was out there learning and experiencing things that no one could ever have imagined and his mother was alone – still. Jack wished he could read her mind; it seemed it would be the only way to find out why that was. Even in her solitary moments, she didn't verbalize her thoughts or feelings about Jack or any of the other men in her life since him. He needed to know why; he knew she would continue on, just as she had since the day he left her but he needed to know she would be all right. He would always love her but it was time for him to let her go – for both of them.

Minutes passed before Atticus turned his attention to Beverly briefly. It was the first time he'd broken eye contact with the wall since they settled in the living room.

"Is he gone?" She asked the dog. He responded by laying his head on his paws. She sighed and felt tinges of regret at the missed opportunity.


End file.
